Just Hers
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: For once, something was just hers. Even if she wasn't sure she wanted it. Duncan/Katie. Just a cute little oneshot.


A/N: It's 11 at night, and I want some crack (pairings).

Duncan/Katie. Thought I'd switch it up.

After a long, hard night of bearing through the woods, all the campers were tired and a bit frustrated, most especially the losers for the day, the Killer Bass. They all had a long list of reasons and people to be mad at: Duncan, for his horribly scary story; Bridgette, for her clumsiness making the night a bit more moist and cold than ever wanted; DJ, for not finding any food on his first search, no, just a rank rabbit.

But most of all, it was the two girls, Sadie and Katie, who had made the campers mad with rage.

Votes for who would be the next to go in the completion were in "Thirty freaking minutes! Hold your dumb maggot-of-a-teenager horses!" Chef was in a bad mood as well, but then again, when was he not?

There was no doubt about who would be the bottom two. The real question was which idiot BFFFL was to leave. Did it truly matter?

For Duncan, it didn't. He couldn't care less if it was Thing One or Thing Two- just as long as one of them was gone. He had been the first one to notice the crazies had been missing from the group before: he was thinking of that awesome throw the one chick, the darker, slimmer, much better looking one, had executed during the dodge ball challenge. Yes, he had one eye open to catch that, despite his sleep deprived state.

"Where's Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-idiot?" He had questioned, happy with himself for the crude nicknames- they were some of his best yet he had thought of since entering the show. Much better than 'Jumpy McChicken'. He did love the feeling of Courtney in his arms, but maybe it was just because of her boobs pressing against his chest.

Now, as he sat on the one of the tree stumps, he sifted a stick through the remains of the campfire, knowing that tonight, as the fire burned hot and sparks flew off it, he was sure to get a marshmallow. It made the show that much more boring. He grimaced as he heard footsteps walk up to him.

"Hey!"

He scowled. Who the hell was going to just shout like that? It had been so quiet, so peaceful-

"Why is everyone saying that they're going to vote me or Sadie off? That's not fair!" Duncan looked up to see a pout on the girls face. Katie- yes, she must be Katie, considering she had said _me _and _Sadie- _was wide eyed and had a pout that well, was quite sexy, yet innocent. Her navel was at an equal height to his mouth, considering she was standing up, and he was sitting down. Her dark skin contrasted to his lighter tone- she twirled her finger in her hair, looking at him with confusion, as though he had asked the idiotic question.

"Well, Sunshine," he began, clicking his tounge, "You and your dumb twin are the target for tonight." He shifted through her facial expression, but unlike he expected, she didn't get angry or try to focus on the 'dumb twin' comment. She just looked shocked.

"But-but-but!" She looked stunned, her mouth agape, her eyes on the ground, as if the world was ending. "Only one of us can leave! What will we do without each other?" She actually seemed to be worrying about something as petty as this. Yes, it was hard to be without a friend, but this was obsessive.

Duncan didn't meet her eyes, but all he could feel was the hostility towards this girl for costing them the challenge. "You could die. Everyone would win then." Well, yeah, Duncan was being an asshole. But this chick didn't understand sarcasm, she didn't understand bluntness, so maybe she would enjoy a crude joke. These were the only languages Duncan knew how to speak. He didn't do kindness, especially to people who called themselves 'Best Female Friends for Life!'

But the look on her face was enough to make him regret his words. She looked like he had just pushed her over a cliff, not made a mean comment. Her whole body shook with sadness, she bit her lower lip, and he thought that maybe she would stuff her feelings in like Courtney would, but instead-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" People looked out of their cabin windows, watching the scene unfold before them with snickers and shrugs, glad that they weren't included.

Katie's face crumpled as her sobs rocked her to the ground. She put her hands up to her face, like a little kid, the tears spilling down her face. She sucked in another breathe, and Duncan, afraid she would start wailing again, tried to calm her down. He put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "I didn't mean it."

"So?" Katie said, stifling another cry, "You still said it! WHAAAAAAA-murmph!" Duncan cupped a hand over her mouth, giving her a deadly glare. _Shut it, _he mouthed, and Katie nodded her head sadly. He took his hand away from her soft lips and realized how pink they were and how much he loved the feel of them on his hands. He wondered what they would be like on his mouth.

Katie chewed her lip, pouting. "Why would you say something so mean, Duncan? You're not a bad person." Why she would think that Duncan couldn't imagine, but he saw that her eyes were sincere, her question real. He decided he felt pity for her for being such an innocent- and totally smoking- idiot.

"You know," he said, rolling his eyes, "It doesn't matter what I said about you and Sadie being dumb twins. It's not true."

Katie looked at Duncan amazed that he had said such a nice thing. She had known that he was kind-hearted and open minded. She just knew it. She almost told him that she forgave him, but not before he could add a final comment.

"Yeah. You are WAY hotter than that ugly fatso." Duncan expected Katie to twirl her fingers and tell him how right he was. He imagined that was what Courtney would say.

But instead, Katie's face went red, as she went from impressed to flustered in the course of a few seconds. "That's so MEAN!" She huffed, more embarrassed for her friend than anything. "Even if I am WAY hotter, that doesn't matter! Sadie is my best friend!"

Duncan snorted, pulling at one of his piercings, enjoying this. "That can't change the fact that she's ugly." _And that you most definitely AREN'T. _

Katie gasped, and again, started wailing on with chocked sobs. "How could you say that?" She pointed at Duncan without force, but with her lips pursed. "You-You are SO going home tonight!" As she ran away from Duncan, into the girls cabin, he felt no satisfaction and knew that, even if she was going to vote him off, he most definitely wouldn't be voting for her.

What was weird was that he wasn't feeling as satisfied as he thought he would. For some reason, he felt as though he would only be satisfied if she came back to speak with again.

But she kept walking, quieting her cries down, her tears coming to a halt. She was still thinking about how Duncan had called her hot. She thought about telling Sadie, but then decided against it.

For once, something, even though she wasn't sure she wanted it yet, was just hers, and wasn't meant to be shared. She never told Sadie that she had caught Duncan looking back at her with want as she walked away, nor did she mention how much she enjoyed it. It was hers. Her first thing that Sadie could never have. She didn't dwell on how much she enjoyed that little fact, either.

My first crack… aww… I'm so proud of myself… -gets shot-


End file.
